Nuevos Comienzos
by agus87
Summary: A vacation between he and she... that will lead them to the end-


A BIG THANK YOU TO ROXY206... SHE KNOWS WHY...

AND MY TEAM MATE... KIM, YOU´RE AWESOME GIRL!

HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY THIS AS MUCH AS I DID...

It is their first vacation together. No ex trying to be a bitch. Their children are in the care of great people, so they won't worry about them.

They check into a luxury hotel in Mexico. Their suite has a door with direct beach access. They are so in need of a few days off to just relax… tan…drink…have sex. Yes, they had this all planned out.

As they walk to their room, he can´t help but grab her by her waist and, once they are at the door of their bedroom, press her up against the wall. With his lips on hers, he murmurs "This is going to be so fun." He looks for the card that is in his back pocket while she is still pressed up against him, leaving kisses on his neck, tracing crazy patterns with her tongue. Once he opens the door, he takes her hand and pulls her toward the bedroom. It's like paradise, with big windows were the light comes from different angles, a big bed with silky white sheets and a balcony with the comfiest chair ever to lay down and rest… or not.

As soon as they unpack, she changes into a turquoise bikini and sunglasses, a book in her hand, and calls out to him. "Hey, babe… I'm going to the beach. Meet me there, ok?" and with that she walks out the door and onto the beach, not waiting for his answer.

She is laying down in one of the hammocks that are between two palm trees. When he walks out and sees her, he feels like he can't move. It is ridiculous considering that he has already seen her wearing lingerie, even saw her naked. But this beats the crap out of all that. The afternoon had gone by and all he could think about is all the kinky things he wants to do with her. But she hasn´t moved from the hammock and is so focused on her damn book.

After the sun starts to set, she tells him they should get ready and go out tonight; there is a great bar near the beach and the weather is still hot, so they should enjoy it. Plus, she wants to wear a new white dress she bought for this vacation.

[NASHVILLE]

He lets her have the shower first; he knows otherwise they will never get out of the room. By the time he is out and almost dressed, she is ready to go, wearing the tinniest white dress he has ever seen in his life. The platforms she is wearing make her legs look even longer, as if that were possible. He wants to behave, but she is not helping at all.

They make their way to the bar holding hands. Once they arrive and are seated at a table, he can´t help but notice how many men are looking their way. Of course that is bound to happen; she is wearing practically nothing and the white dress mixed with her tan is making her absolutely glow. She looks radiant.

She was certainly right about the place. The bar is near the ocean, there are a couple of tables scattered all around the place, soft sand under their feet and plenty of alcohol with great music to dance to all night long.

They eat tacos and to lessen the spicy heat she starts with margaritas and him with fresh juice. By their second order of tacos she is already on their third jar of margaritas. He hasn't drank but of the way she is smiling and her body is swaying in time with the music, she is at least tipsy.

When they finish with their food they move to the bar, sitting in a corner, stools next to each other; the smile on her face is bigger now and so is the craving he has for her but he knows she wants to enjoy being out with him so he waits. She orders a martini and asks specifically for it to have an olive. He looks at her with questioning eyes and orders a ginger ale for himself. When they both have their drinks in hand, they toast to their first vacation together. She takes a sip from her drink and grabs the olive. She turns towards him, looks directly into his eyes and sucks it, really hard. She makes sure she has all of his attention before she slowly sinks her teeth into the olive to have a little bite. That is when he thinks he is going to die from just watching her. "You´re a naughty lady… you can't do that to me." She gives him a devious smile and says, "Sure I can. Watch me." She bites the olive again, plants a kiss on his lips and suddenly she is up and walking to where a group of people is dancing.

[NASHVILLE]

He sits still in shock. He has never seen this side of her, and damn! He is enjoying every little moment. He watches her for a minute. The way her hips are moving, her arms up in the air and her hair flying everywhere; such a vision. He finishes his drink and moves towards her. He comes up from behind and encircles her waist and buries his face in her hair. She can feel his whole body press up against her and she tips her head backwards till it's resting on his shoulder. "What're you doing here?" she asks, her words slurring. He bites her ear softly and answers, "Just claiming my lady. People are looking at you, men are looking at you. And lady, you're mine." She laughs out loud and gives him that sultry, sexy smile that turns him on so much.

He spins her and they are face to face. "Dance with me," she says. She puts her arms around his neck and his hands find their way to her hips bring her closer. One of her legs is between his and she can't help but notice that he is oh so ready for her. There is no space left between them. They dance to the rhythm of some song they don't even know, but it sounds sensual; or maybe everything sounds or seems sensual right now, they're so horny.

As the song comes to an end, four blue eyes meet with such hunger and desire that anyone watching would beg for them to just kiss. They smile at each other. She runs her hands up through his hair, bringing his face close to hers, slowly moving her lips to his and biting him in the exact same way that she had bitten into the olive. That's when he loses it completely. His hands are on her waist clutching her to him and he kisses her hungrily. When they both pull away to breathe, he says "Maybe we should just go somewhere else." "How about we go to the beach?" His jaw hits the floor at her suggestion. "Sure. I'm all yours".

She takes his hands and leads him away from the bar, closer to their hotel. She suddenly comes to a stop, turns around to face him and pushes him onto the sand. "Wow, you must be really drunk hon!" She crawls her way to him through the still warm sand. Her body presses up against him and when her mouth reaches his ear, she purrs to him, "Enjoy it. It doesn't happen all the time." He looks up to her and says "Oh, I know babe, I know".

His hands find their way to her body. One is on the small of her back, pressing her firmly against him and the other tangled up in her hair, bringing her head down so he can kiss her. Her hands are slowly unbuttoning his white shirt so she can run them down his hard body. They swap kisses like teenagers that can´t ever have enough of one another. Suddenly his hands lose all contact with her. He comes to a halt in the middle of a ravenous kiss and pushes himself into a sitting position. "Why are we stopping?" is all she can murmur. He looks over at her, leaves a hard kiss on her lips and hooks his arms under her knees, lifting them both from the walks slowly toward their balcony, never breaking eye contact.

As they reach their place, he lays her down in one of the chairs. She has never before felt something like this; she has never been so completely and utterly in love with someone, with a passion that can´t compare to anything else. His hands are slowly moving up from her legs, leaving a ticklish feeling all over her skin that stops once he reaches the hem of her dress. He pulls the dress from her body. She is only wearing her panties, but his eyes are totally focused on hers, which is an even a bigger turn on for her. He is the sexiest man she has ever laid eyes on.

Her hands run from his tone abs to his strong shoulders as she slides off his shirt. The minute her hands make contact again with his back, she lowers them till they reach his jeans; she encircles the hem, feeling for the button and the zipper and undoes them with care. He lifts up from his position to lose the pants and inches all the way back to her body, peppering her skin with kisses.

They are face to face, bodies knotted together. He is about to kiss her, when he whispers against her lips "I love you, you know? I still have a hard time wrapping my head around that you are with me, but I´m enjoying every minute, babe." She looks at him, overwhelmed by his words. She tangles her hands in his hair, making sure he is listening to her. "Oh, God… I love you. I love you so much, babe. " All he can do is nod and kiss her. From that moment every touch seems to be in slow motion, careful, with the sole intention of giving each other pleasure.

[NASHVILLE]

When she wakes up the next morning she is wrapped up in only soft, white sheets. Something, or rather someone, is missing. She gets up, wrapping the sheet around her, and walks out to the balcony.

The first thing that she finds when she steps out is the someone that was missing from their bed. He's gathering their clothes from the night before. He turns around to find her watching him. "Hey babe, good morning," he says while walking towards her. He leaves a soft kiss on her lips. "Mmmhh, Good Morning. I missed you when I woke up. What are you doing out here?" He circles her waist with one of his arms and leads her inside. "Just collecting our clothes. It's not good to leave them on the floor. No one ever taught you that?" he asks, laughing. "You're just full of crap today, you know that?" and she shoves him away.

He walks towards a chair to lay their clothes on and walks back to the bed where she is sitting. She is in the middle of the bed, her legs crossed beneath her, and he sits in front of her. He leans in and kisses her. When they break for air, he looks at her and tells her "It was a great night. Thanks. I needed that…you. I love you." She gives him one of her best smiles and tells him "It was a great night. I love you so much. We should come back here, maybe every year from now on."

He takes a deep breath and says "Maybe we can come here for our honeymoon?"

Her eyes widen and she feels like she can't breathe. "You… Are you saying we… Is this your way of proposing? Because, is that what you're doing? I , wait -"

He laughs at her rambling. "Yes that is what I'm doing. I'm telling you that I want to marry you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… and have our vacations here." He reaches for the pocket of his jeans and takes out an engagement ring. "So, will you marry me?"

Her eyes are filling with tears but a shaky yes escapes her lips. He takes her hand in his, sliding the ring on her finger and kisses the inside of her hand. "I love you so much" he tells her. All she can do is take his face in her hands and kiss him. With their lips pressed against each other she murmurs, "Promise to come back to this place?"

"Every year, babe. Every year." His hand moves so faintly to the sheets that she is wrapped up in that she barely feels it until she is naked and he pushes her to lay down, to start celebrating what for them is a new beginning…


End file.
